


Unanswered Questions

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Gabriel is stuck up a tree.  How did he get there?  How will he get down?  Why are the police after him? What is he wearing?





	Unanswered Questions

Gabriel had been sitting there for forty minutes now and his ass was beginning to go numb. This was absolutely not going to plan and he was running out of options. Swinging his legs lightly he surveyed the drop once more on the off chance the ground had mysteriously got closer since the last time he looked. Sitting at the base of the tree was that damned cat watching him somewhat smugly. “This is your fault fleabag. Consider yourself lucky I’ve lost my mojo or you would be in a world of pain right now.” He frowned. This whole human thing was really not as easy as he had hoped, they were so damned breakable. Sliding his phone out of his pocket he flicked through his limited contacts wondering which would be the least humiliating to call and help him out of this situation. Cas? He wasn’t sure if he could put up with the endless questions. “Why are you sat in a tree brother?”, “Why are you dressed like that?”, “What cat? I can’t see a cat, Gabriel.”. No, not Cas. Dean? Oh, hells no. That wasn’t even an option. His thumb lingered over your number for a moment but then explaining the outfit would mean explaining he had caught feelings and he really wasn’t ready for that rejection, especially while stuck up a tree. The longer he sat here the greater the chance he would get caught so he took a deep breath and called the last option. “Sam. I need your help.”

The Impala came to a stop at the end of the street and Sam climbed out and looked around, a grin spreading across his face when he spotted the former trickster perched in the lower branches of a nearby tree. Dean emerged from the driver side followed by Cas and then you and Gabriel groaned. Of course, the whole team would show up, it’s not like he asked for help often and he’d been so vague with Sam they probably thought it was something bad. As the whole gang made their way over he could see the amusement written all over the Winchesters faces, confusion from Cas and what looked like concern on yours. He liked you were concerned about him but he didn’t have long to dwell on that. “I have a couple of questions.” Dean raised an eyebrow as he smirked at Gabriel. “First of all, do you see the irony of a guy dressed as a firefighter stuck up a tree?” Sam had his phone out taking as many pictures as he could as he flat out laughed at the ridiculous situation.

“Boys,” you looked at them seriously with just the hint of a smile. “the first question should be are you okay? Then followed by, what are you doing up in a tree?” you called up.

“I want to know where he got that uniform from.” A severe voice rang out behind you all and two police officers and a real firefighter walked towards you all with a look of an angry mob. 

“I want to see you try to talk your way out of this one.” Dean muttered almost under his breath as Sam began to lead Castiel away before he could ‘help’ by explaining and words like ‘angels’ and ‘demons’ began to muddy the already murky waters. Gabriel looked so defeated. He never had to deal with this sort of shit before and it was so tedious and not at all fun. 

“Thank you for getting here so quickly officers.” You smiled at the policemen who seemed a little thrown by your response. “My cousin is so confused, he only got out of the facility this morning. He thinks he’s five years old and at that age, he just always wanted to be a fireman and, well, can you please help us get him down safely then we can get him back to his medication?” At the mention of a ‘facility’ the officials couldn’t do enough for you and once again Gabriel was impressed with how quick you were, how creative and just how beautiful. He was so taken with what you had just done for him that he didn’t say a single word until you were all squished into the car and on your way back to safety. 

“So, you wanna tell us what the hell that was all about?” Dean glanced at Gabriel in the rearview mirror. “You could have been arrested man, and that’s a whole load of paperwork we’re not prepared for right now.”

“I was just doing a thing.” The errant angel mumbled with a shrug as he pointedly looked out of the window.

“By ‘a thing’ do you mean felony?” Dean pressed, the amusement of the situation now coloured with a distinct pissed off vibe. “You’ve not got your powers at the moment, Gabriel, you can’t just go help yourself to things to amuse yourself.”

“I KNOW.” He exploded causing everyone to startle slightly. “I know alright.” Gabe folded his arms and huffed. “Besides, it wasn’t for my own amusement and I’d have been home and dry if I hadn’t stopped to… you know what, never mind.”

“If you hadn’t stopped to what?” you asked softly, placing your hand lightly on his arm. Turning his head his bright eyes met yours as he felt a tingle rush up his arm where your fingers lay. 

“There was a cat and it seemed in distress so…”

“Oh man, really? You climbed a tree to save a goddamned cat?” disdain dripped from Deans words and you giggled.

“Gabey, why would you do that?”

“I just thought it was the right thing to do, a kinda human thing? I don’t know.” He could feel the heat of humiliation rising to his face and he looked away. Not only had he appeared helpless but now you were laughing at him. Great.

“Hold up, you were trying to do the right thing AFTER you had STOLEN a firefighter uniform?” Sam questioned, now turned in his seat to look at Gabriel with intense scrutiny. “Why steal the uniform?”

And there it was, the question Gabriel couldn’t answer. The real reason was that ridiculous calendar that was hanging in your room that Dean had bought you as a joke gift last Christmas. For weeks Gabriel had been trying to get your attention and failed miserably each and every time. Without his power, he couldn’t just whisk you away to Paris for a candlelit meal or conjure up a feast of your favourite food. He had to be more creative. Noticing you found this look appealing he had tried to hire an outfit but none of them looked right, not authentic enough. Then today as he walked past the fire station he wondered how easy it would be to just walk in and grab one. The answer to that was surprisingly easy. Strutting his way down the street he hadn’t gotten too far before the distressed mewling came to his ears and the thought of how impressed you would be when he came home dressed like this with a tale of how he saved a poor defenseless kitty had him shimmying up the tree before really thinking about it. Once he reached the branch where the cat was he reached out, cooing gently, only for the little shit to leap from the branch and land completely unharmed on the ground below. That was the moment he realised how high he was and that he didn’t actually know how to get down. 

“I just thought I’d look good in it.” He shrugged, plastering a fake smirk on his face. Knowing he wasn’t about to get a real answer Sam just shook his head and turned back around. You leaned into Gabriel and his body tensed as he felt your warm breath on his cheek.

“For what it’s worth, I think you look real good in that uniform.” You whisper before resting your head on his shoulder. His eyes widen with surprise and a genuine smile breaks out across his face as he rests his head against yours. It may not be how he’d planned things going but possibly it hadn’t been a total disaster.


End file.
